I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: Joker and Harley's daughter Ace is supposed to be tucked in bed asleep but instead she sneaks downstairs to see if Santa had come. What she sees takes her by surprise, as her mommy was kissing Santa Claus?


_**-I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
>Underneath the mistletoe last night.<br>She didn't see me creep  
>Down the stairs to have a peek<br>She thought I was tucked  
>Up in my bedroom fast asleep.<strong>_

_**Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus**_  
><em><strong>Underneath his beard so snowy white.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, what a laugh it would have been,<strong>_  
><em><strong>If Daddy had only seen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!-<strong>_

...

**It was late Christmas Eve**...

Harley had tucked her 7 year old daughter Ace in bed over 2 hours ago. It was close to midnight. She sat on the couch waiting on Joker to finish his latest scheme and come home. She chose to stay home and watch Ace rather than go out with him. It was Christmas Eve and to her there wasn't an excuse fit for leaving their daughter on this special night. Batman could wait. She sipped on her warm cocoa and enjoyed relaxing in her fleece snowman pajama pants and one of his tees. Their pet hyenas were resting by the fireplace on the beds. She heard the sound of someone outside and knew J was home. She rushed to greet him at the door. He was dressed in a Santa suit complete with the beard.

"Ho Ho Ho. Harley dear, daddy's home! And I have gifts..."

She observed the large bag he had and then two of his henchmen brought in several more boxes before leaving.

"Oh Mister J, you're the greatest!" She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss under the mistletoe. She was excited.

...

Ace jumped up in her bed after hearing a thump coming from outside. In her mind she knew Santa was here but she wanted to see. Her curiosity got the best of her as she decided to wander outside of her room. She crept down the hall and stood at the top of the stairs peeking through the railing. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her mommy kissing…_Santa Claus_? She turned but then took one last look to be sure only to run to her room and crawl under the covers and cry.

"Daddy is not going to like this!" She was upset. Her mommy and daddy seemed so happy together. Why would she kiss Santa? Her little mind was curious. She had to know and first thing tomorrow she planned to solve that mystery. She heard footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly shut her eyes pretending to be asleep.

Joker peeked in the door to his daughter's room and smiled. She was asleep. He carefully closed the door and went to find Harley.

"Harley I thought we told her to clean her room!"

_Crap! I knew there was something I was supposed to do before dad got home_. She scolded herself then closed her eyes as she fell fast asleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

...

**Christmas Day**...

Ace was up with the sun. She decided not to wake her parents yet as she crept down the stairs to check out the presents. She smiled as she stared at the tree and underneath the many presents. The image of seeing her mother kissing Santa was still fresh on her mind. She hoped she was dreaming but wasn't positive. She picked up Harley's cell phone from the kitchen cabinet and dialed her Aunts number. It was ringing...

Ivy rolled over in bed. She heard her phone going off and seen the ID as Harley. _I'm going to kill her for this one even if it is Christmas I gave her orders not to call me_! "Harley what the hell? I told you never call me this early again... Hello?" She heard the sound of a child sniffling. "Ace? Honey is that you? Oh I'm sorry for yelling. Is everything alright?"

Ace hid behind the kitchen counter so no one would see. "No. Auntie Ivy we have a major problem!"

"Is it your father?"

"No worse! It's mommy. I seen her last night."

"Whoa slow down kiddo, what happened?"

"She was kissing Santa! It was terrible Aunt Ivy. You have to help me. Daddy would kill her if he knew about this."

Ivy smiled on the other end of the line. There was only one explanation for this, Joker must have come home from his scheme and dressed up as Santa and Ace was peeking and caught them kissing. "Relax sweetie. I'll be over later and we can discuss this okay? Go open your presents and have fun alright?"

Ace took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay but please hurry. We have to save mommy! Better yet save Santa!" She knew if her daddy killed Santa for being close to her mommy then there would never be presents for them or any other kid again. She began to worry. With that she ended the call and stood up placing the phone on the counter top. She was surprised to find her mom and dad standing there watching her. Both of them had their hands on their hips. She was busted!

"Ace Quinn! Who were you talking to at 6:00 in the morning?"

She tried to look innocent. "Uh Auntie Ivy?"

Joker picked up the phone and checked the caller ID. "She's telling the truth."

"Ivy is going to kill me. I promised never to call her early again."

"It's okay mommy she knew it was me and I was just telling her merry Christmas?" She smiled big hoping her father wouldn't be angry.

Ace was smart. Her parents knew that. She had her father's brains and her mother's blonde hair. The combination didn't exactly mix but she could care less. She loved her parents.

"Alright kiddo lets go open presents." Joker ushered them into the living room. He reached under the tree and handed each of them a gift.

Harley opened the box to find a gift card to her favorite clothing store. "Awe pudding you shouldn't have..."

He winked at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I didn't pumpkin. It's an empty balance. Who needs that when you can just rob them? Hahaha!"

She smiled big. "I love it!"

Ace opened her gift to find the light up shoes she had been wanting. "Thanks daddy! These are the best ever!" She looked at her next present which said, '**From Santa' **on the tag and she pushed it away.

"Ace honey, what's wrong? Don't ya want to open your presents and see what Santa brought you?"

She frowned and looked at the ground. "Daddy I don't like Santa anymore."

Joker stopped what he was doing and turned to see what was bothering his daughter to cause her to say such a cruel thing. "Pumpkin what's wrong with Santa?"

Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she put her head in between her knees and curled up. "He kissed mommy! I saw him... He was standing right there where you are."

Harley and Joker looked at each other.

"Is this true Harley dear? Did you kiss Santa?" She nods. "Shame on you dear, you need to be punished for cheating on daddy." He spat her bottom with his hand then looked back at Ace.

"Ace Quinn, what were you doing out of bed so late at night?"

"I heard something and I wanted to see him. I knew it was Santa. But now I don't know... Are you going to kill him daddy? Please don't! Without him who would bring us presents?" She was hysterical.

Joker laughed. He was cold but not that cold. His daughter had a lot to learn and he was going to start by teaching her a few things.

Harley sat next to Ace. "Sweetie, I... I wasn't kissing Santa. That was your father."

Ace looked up at them. "Then why did he look like Santa?"

Joker picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Because I had just finished pretending to be Santa at Mister Batman's Christmas party. I came home and your mother was standing there so we kissed baby. No need to worry. Dry those pretty eyes for me."

"Daddy why didn't Santa just come to Mister Bats party himself? Why did you have to do it?"

Joker smiled. "Well that's another long story that we will share another time. But I can say he was busy delivering presents and right now you have five minutes to get up there and clean your room or else I'm telling Santa myself that you are first on next year's naughty list little girl! On the double move now!" He watched as she rushed up the stairs without hesitation and off to her room. He looked at Harley. "Now about that being punished toots, you are going to get it later!" He tossed a box at her. "And I want you wearing these!" He winked as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Harley's phone began to ring and he answered it. "What do you want woman?"

"I was checking to see if Santa was still alive. There are lots of kids who have to get presents next year J. Your daughter was terrified!"

He laughed. "Of course he is! We already worked this out. Bye bye crazy lady!" He hung up.

Harley looked at him. "That wasn't very nice Mister J! You shouldn't be mean to my friends especially on Christmas." He wrapped his arms around her.

"That wasn't mean toots that was me telling the truth. Now let's go see if our little peeker has cleaned her room shall we?" He pulled her in for a quick kiss under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Mister J"

"Merry Christmas Harley dear." He took her hand and they walked up the stairs to check on their daughter.

The End.

I hope you all enjoyed this other Christmas short fic!


End file.
